Midnight Moment
by Invader Spyder
Summary: Oneshot. Luffy's up at midnight and hears someones pleading voice... LuXNa


Delivered to you via Missile mail – It gets there doesn't it?

Tis my first fanfic that I've ever done so please, PLEASE no angry mobs with pitchforks and torches, they always trample the flowers. It's a (hopefully) LuffyXNami and is based after Arlong Park. Please review, or I'll send my stick demons to beat you with rat flails and no flaming.

Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. Lord Oda does. All hail him!

* * *

**Midnight Moment**

Luffy stared out to the horizon, the sea shining in the moonlight, his mind stuck on three things that had been bugging him for a while. He was sitting on the Going Merry's figurehead, one hand holding down his straw hat against the gentle breeze, listening to the waves gently slapping the ship's side as it rose and fell. A faint snoring was coming up from the crow's nest, where it was Zoro's turn to watch. Luffy could just make out Sanji and Usopp talking in their sleep in what sounded like an argument. Then he heard it. A faint voice pleading to someone, but there was only one other person aboard…Nami…

Jumping down from his spot, Luffy shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the door leading to the lower deck. After a while, He was standing in front of the hatch that lead into Nami's room and now Luffy could tell it was defiantly coming from her room and since she was the only one in there as far as he knew, it had to be her pleading, which was now louder but still muffled. Luffy had only heard Nami plead once and that was for him to help her back at that Arlong Park, after stabbing herself several times in her arm baring Arlong's tattoo. Luffy liked the new one much better.

Pulling open the hatch quietly, Luffy stuck his head through and held onto his hat to stop it falling off his head. Nami was lying fully clothed in bed with the covers thrown on the floor, her back to the stairs and hatch, but even from this distance, Luffy could see that she was shaking wildly. His foot slipped and he fell down the stairs into Nami's room, knocking her staff from where it was leaning against the wall and sending it clattering towards Nami, who whimpered at the sound.

"Ow…stupid floor made me slip…"

Rubbing his head, Luffy picked up his hat and moved towards the bed, watching Nami with a slight frown on his face, wondering what was causing his navigator to shake so badly. Luffy was now close enough to hear what Nami was saying. It sounded like she was asking, no begging someone now to leave her alone. The shaking had grown worse and she curled into a ball. "Please…. please, don't leave…. don't leave me…." She shuddered more violently, her copper hair stuck to her face.

Luffy felt like he should do something to comfort her, but everything he remembered about comforting someone involved them being awake. Slowly, he placed a hand on Nami's shoulder but she gasped and pulled away. Thinking he had woken her, Luffy flung his arms over his head and waited for Nami to hit him. A few moments passed. Nami was muttering but now it sounded as thought someone was going to do something to her. She suddenly turned over and Luffy saw her expression was as if she was afraid…

Reaching out again, Luffy placed his hand on her forehead this time and drew it back quickly. Nami was covered in cold sweat. He remembered something about hugging someone who was upset and watched Nami carefully. He had tried to hug her before in attempted to make her feel better about loosing a map. She had gotten her staff out and smacked him into the mast so hard he stretched and wrapped himself around it, taking Zoro and Usopp an hour to get him free again. Then Nami muttered something he had not expected.

"Luffy…Luffy, please…please don't leave me…"

Luffy felt a knot tighten in his stomach and had no idea what to do. Even that talk Ace gave him when Luffy had asked about two people who were holding hands and kissing couldn't help him right now. Luffy took a deep breath and lent down to whisper in Nami's ear and comfort her in the only way he knew.

"Nami, would you like some meat?"

Nami's hand moved towards Luffy, as if she was trying to reach out to him. Again she pleaded for him not to go and the shaking came back as well. Luffy grasped her hand and whispered gently into her ear again.

"Nami, don't worry I'm not leaving you. Ever. You're my namaka, my friend" The shaking lessened a bit. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Luffy…I…I need you…"

Nami gripped his hand so he did the same. The shaking slowed down again, but Luffy hardly noticed. She needed him… Luffy knew he was the only one to trust her when no one else would. She had told him so when he and Nami were alone on the second day of partying after Luffy had crushed Arlong; the sole reason for Nami's sadness who had treated her as a slave, no, not even that. He used her as a tool. Luffy remembered the top floor room of Arlong Park. His free hand clenched into a fist and shook with rage. No one would ever treat her like that again.

Luffy drew his attention back to Nami. He had and idea. She was his friend, so it was ok for him to hug her right? But then… Nami WAS in bed. But she also needed someone to comfort her right now. Luffy listened to her pleading and then stood up. Nami shuddered violently at the movement but Luffy grinned to himself and quickly jumped into her bed and hugged her tightly, his arms wrapping round her waist as he spoke softly into her ear.

"Nami, I won't ever leave you. You're my friend…and…. I like you…"

The waves slapped against the side of the ship, Luffy could only hear muffled snoring from the wall at his and Nami breathing in short and sharp intakes. She rolled over in his arms and hid her face into his chest. Luffy could feel her shaking still, but it was less violent. Unwrapping one arm from her, he took off his hat and placed it on her head as best as he could. Luffy noticed Nami was whispering so placed his head closer to hers so he could make out what she was saying.

"Luffy…don't let him… don't let Arlong…please…" Her hand clinged to his vest.

"It's ok, I kicked his ass for you, he won't ever hurt you again."

"Luffy, I…I…love…you…" If Luffy were standing, He would have fallen over.

Luffy stared at the back of his straw hat. She loved him? The talk Ace had given him came back to his mind. He realised he loved her as well, and hugged her tightly. Nami wasn't shaking and her breathing was soft. Luffy wondered if she had all the same feelings he had whenever she was around. Sometimes he could only stare at her, taking in everything she said, even if he didn't remember it later. Whenever she smiled, he smiled. When she laughed at his jokes and antics, He was overjoyed at the sight. He often wanted to ask her if she would sit on the figurehead with him but didn't know how she would react. But now it was all clear, like a plate of meat.

"I love you too."

Nami's head rested gently against his chest, the sweet smell of her hair filled his nose. He gently held the back of her head, holding her close to him, rubbing the back of her neck with his thumb. At least he had gotten two things off his mind. Now to find out where he could get meat at this time…

* * *

Nami slowly woke to the sound of seagulls and blinked as sunlight blinded her briefly before she covered her eyes. There was a faint smell of something cooking but her attention was drawn to the fact someone was hugging her tightly and the familiar red vest she had been resting her head on. Raising her head, Nami stared into Luffy's face. Not taking her eyes off him, she raised a hand and touched the straw hat on her head, holding tightly as if it would fall off if she let go. But…it was a dream…she was having a nightmare and remembered Luffy had shown up and fought something, given her his hat and hugged her tightly. Nami had told him how she felt about him and Luffy returned those feelings, but she thought it was just a dream. But here Luffy was, smiling in his sleep, hugging her tightly and had placed his treasured hat on her head.

Nami smiled and closed her eyes, burrowing her head into Luffy's chest. She noticed he had a faint smell of meat and giggled silently, before a hand brushed back a lock of her copper hair and surprised her. Looking up, her eyes met Luffy's. They both smiled and he hugged her more tightly. It wasn't a dream then, he did like her.

"Hey Nami?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we get something to eat, I'm starving…" Nami giggled, playfully punching him.

"Sure, but don't take all the meat this time."

"Awww…"

Zoro watched from the crow's nest as Luffy and Nami came up from the sleeping quarters, Luffy speaking to Nami as she giggled at whatever he had said. She was wearing his straw hat. Smiling, Zoro settled down for his before breakfast nap, his three swords resting on the side next to him, one arm wrapped round them protectively.

_About time you two…_

* * *

Hope you like, tips and pointers gladly welcome, as it will help me improve for the next one I plan on doing. Please remember it is my first try, and I don't know who to right all the romance type thing... > 


End file.
